


Sibling Rivalry

by MissDomesticFluff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomesticFluff/pseuds/MissDomesticFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. I AM IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITING CLUNKY BITS AND ADDING MORE TO THE STORY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

Everybody knew that Castiel had celestial quirks that any mere mortal would find absolutely adorable. Even though Castiel had chosen a male vessel, Jimmy Novak, he was still as irresistible as any other time. He often felt alienated with all of the choices and details earth had. The grand mountains, to the vital honeybee, everything was extensive and beautiful. He had taken a particular interest in two men. At this point he had been through so much with them that he could barely remember life before them. They were brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. Poor, damaged souls they were. Lately though, the boys were standoffish. Castiel could tell something was wrong. He had asked, but both brothers denied any negative feelings. Very confusing. Perhaps it was a Demon, or a spell. He'd have to figure this out.

Sam and Dean both knew the reason they were being jerks. It was late. Like, 3 am late. Dean was having trouble getting to sleep, so he went to the kitchen for a midnight snack. To his surprise, Sam was sitting at the island, hunched over his laptop.

"Uh… Sammy?"

Sam slammed his laptop shut and sat bolt upright. "Oh, hey Dean. Didn't see you there." He struggled to look relaxed and innocent.

"Yeah, right..." Dean poured himself a glass of water. "So, why you up at this hour?"

"Oh, me? Nothing! I mean nothing you would be interested in!" Sam said quickly. "What about you, Mr. Mystery?" Sam winced at his own bad acting.

"I was thirsty. Look, Sammy. You can talk to me about it. What, you got a girlfriend?" Dean teased.

"Well, not... exactly. Okay, I'll tell you but you can't flip, and you can't tell a soul." Sam looked nervous.

"Um, okay? Just tell me already, man!"

"Okay, well... uh... I kinda... have a thing for somebody?" Sam made himself smaller.

“Well? Don’t leave me hanging!” Dean folded his arms.

“Uh, well. It’s sort of… Cas?”

Well, Dean wasn't expecting that. "But... um... wait, what?!"

“Cas! Okay? It’s Cas.” Sam sighed.

“Like Cas? Castiel? Angel with a dirty trench coat and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen?” Dean rambled.

“Yeah! Wait. The bluest eyes you’ve ever seen? Dude! What the hell?”

“I don’t know, man! It’s just… well you’d know better than anybody how to put it! He’s just, like, really pretty for a dude.”

“Man, what have we gotten ourselves in to this time? What are we gonna do?” Sam furrowed his brow.

“God dammit Cas.” Dean muttered.

“You two have been saying my name very frequently. Am I needed or are you just playing one of your pranks?” A familiar, gravelly voice said behind them.

“Oh shit!” Dean muttered as he almost fell off his stool. Sam was stiff with shock on his.

“Um, hi…” Sam said, quietly.

“Y-yeah…” Dean tried to help.

“You are acting strangely. Do I need to heal you? Have you lost blood?” Cas asked, concerned.

“Oh, uh, no. We’re good.” Sam scratched the back of his neck. “We were just wondering if… you could help us with, uh, a case!” Sam flipped open his laptop and searched frantically for something, anything.

“Oh! Yeah, we’re having a hard time with it.” Dean elbowed Sam, telling him to hurry up.

“Here! 17 missing persons, connected with the smell of sulfur!” Sam sighed.

“Well, I don’t see how that is difficult. It’s obviously a demon. Probably a crossroads demon. 

“Oh, uh.” Sam stammered.

“Yeah! But we think it’s a, um, special demon!” Dean talked like he was trying to trick a four year old.

“Like one in higher power?”

“Yes. Exactly that.” Dean lied, relieved Cas was convinced.

“A-and we should go hunt it down. Right now.” Sam stared directly at Dean.

“Yes. We should do that.” Dean grabbed his keys. “Uh, where is it?”

“Lakeford, Arizona.”

“Okay. I’ll meet you there.” And with that Cas disappeared.

“Great. I hope this case isn’t a total waste of time.” Dean groaned.

“You try coming up with a excuse that fast!”


End file.
